Perverser Parasit
by sailorghoul
Summary: Der One-Shot spielt vor Shinichis Verwandlung und handelt vom kleinen, perversen Migi und menschlichen Geschlechtsverkehr. Humor / Lemon / Hetero / Shinichi Izumi x Satomi Murano


Meine Hand war ein perverses Alien. Es erlernte in nur wenigen Tagen die japanische Sprache, sowie alle physischen Gesetze der Erde, doch die einzige Unerfahrenheit blieb die menschliche Sexualität.

Schieben wir einmal den Fakt beiseite, dass diese Alien-Parasiten die Gehirne von Menschen fraßen und danach andere Menschen genüsslich als ihr Abendessen verspeisten. Zum Glück hatte Migi nur meine Hand gegessen. Mit einem Alien zu leben war in vielen, scheiß drauf, immer die Hölle.

Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass ich eigentlich nur noch eine Hand besaß. Auch wenn Migi immer die Form meiner rechten Hand annahm, war der Parasit nicht meine verdammte, rechte Hand. Dadurch erschien meine Hand manchmal als langer Schlauch oder in anderen komischen Erscheinungen. Ich konnte mich noch sehr gut an die Penis-Hand erinnern. Migi wollte für immer so bleiben, aber ich hatte es ihm verboten. Dieser Körper gehörte uns beiden und wir beide hatten ein gewisses Mitspracherecht. (Mit so einer Hand hätte ich nie wieder das Haus verlassen können.)

Wenn Migi in eine andere Form rutschte, verlor ich die Gefühle in meiner rechten Hand. Dann existierte sie nicht mehr. Das erste Mal als meine Hand Augen und einen Mund bekam, hatte ich fast einen Herzinfarkt. Wem würde es nicht so gehen? Eine Hand hatte keine Augen oder einen Mund und fing nicht plötzlich an mit einem Menschen zu reden.

Das perverse Alien hatte mein Leben ruiniert. Die Menschen um mich dachten wahrscheinlich ich war verrückt, wenn ich mit Migi in der Öffentlichkeit sprach. Meine Freunde dachten sich sicher auch, ob ich wirklich noch ich war. Manchmal hatte ich selbst Zweifel daran, aber im Endeffekt war ich noch immer der gleiche Typ. Dieses Mal nur mit einem Alien als Hand. Eine Hand war keine große Veränderung. Ich hatte kein Verlangen nach Menschenfleisch oder andere Bedürfnisse, die auf Parasiten zutrafen.

Ich hatte nur menschliche Bedürfnisse. Essen, Trinken und Wasser lassen. Das Letztere wurde in öffentlichen Bäder immer schlimmer. Als Rechtshänder geboren und nun durch Migi ersetzt, sprach er die ganze Zeit über die Notwendigkeit mir in diesen Momenten einen Ständer zu verpassen. Am liebsten würde ich Heulen in solchen Zeiten. Natürlich verbat ich es ihm, doch einmal, ein einziges Mal, hatte er nicht auf mich gehört. Zum Glück passierte das zu Hause und nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Im Endeffekt musste ich das Bad putzen.

Nicht nur in den Zeiten, die ich alleine verbrachte, sondern auch mit Satomi Murano. Ich mochte sie und sie mochte mich. Nur war ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie mich noch mochte. Denn in den letzten Tagen hatte ich mich sehr merkwürdig benommen, dennoch war sie mit zu mir gekommen. So saßen wir zusammen auf der Couch und tranken eine Tasse Tee. Meine Eltern waren nicht zu Hause, also hatte ich sie gefragt, ob sie über Nacht bleiben möchte. Letztes Mal hatte sie die Frage verneint, doch heute schien sie nach kurzen Überlegungen sofort Ja zu sagen.

Satomi Murano würde über Nacht bleiben. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass dieser Tag passieren würde. Unmögliches war geschehen und ich konnte es nicht rückgängig machen. Ich dachte, sie würde Nein sagen. Alle meine Probleme wären gelöst. Sie blieb über Nacht. Nicht zu vergessen: Meine rechte Hand war ein perverses Alien, dass ich manchmal vergaß.

„_I feel so untouched right now. Need you so much somehow. I can't forget you. Been going crazy from the moment I met you_", sang es aus Muranos Handy. Schnell holte sie es aus ihrer kleinen Tasche und drückte den Anrufer weg.

„Ich höre immer Musik, die meine Gefühle aussprechen", flüsterte sie in den Raum und sah mich mit einem lasziven Lächeln an. Sie rückte ein Stück näher und drückte mir förmlich ihre großen Brüste in mein Gesicht. Ich konnte mir Migis Gedanken deutlich in meinem Kopf verstellen. ‚YAY, ENDLICH KANN ICH MENSCHLICHEN GESCHLECHTSVERKEHR ERLEBEN'. Konnte ich meine Hand nicht einfach abschneiden?

„Geh schon mal in mein Zimmer. Ich komme bald nach", sagte ich zu ihr und lächelte sie mit meinem besten Lächeln an. Sie nickte mir nur zu, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und machte sich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer.

„Wenn du etwas sagt, bring ich dich um", drohte ich den Parasiten, oder meiner rechten Hand. „Reg dich nicht auf, Shinichi. Du hast das noch nie gemacht, ich könnte dir helfen. Beispielsweise mit einer Hand, die aussieht wie ein Pen-", ich stoppte die Worte von Migi, indem ich einen Finger in seinen Mund schob. Der einzige Weg, dass er aufhört zu reden, ehrlich.

„Murano bedeutet mir viel und ich möchte auf keinen Fall, dass heute etwas schief geht. Also halte dich einfach aus allem raus, verstanden?"

„Shinichi, kommst du?", rief die süße Stimme des Mädchens aus meinem Zimmer. Sofort hüpfte ich von der Couch und lief die Treppe nach oben. Auf den Weg fand ich ein paar Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden, die eindeutig einem Mädchen gehörten. Also meinte sie es ernst. Es würde wirklich passieren.

Sie lag auf meinem Bett nur mit einem BH und winzigen Höschen bekleidet. Sofort merkte ich, wie meine Hose enger wurde. Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich auf meine Schulkollegin zu und sprang fast auf sie. Ich legte meine Hand auf ihren Nacken und zog ihren Kopf näher an meinen. Unsere Lippen berührten sich und sie öffnete sofort ihren Mund. Ihre Zunge spielte mit meiner und ich erforschte ihre Mundhöhle.

Ihre Hände hatte sie auf meinen Rücken gelegt. Langsam glitten sie hinunter und nach vorne. Mit flinken Bewegungen öffnete sie meine Hose und machte meinen bereits halb-harten Schwanz Platz. Muranos Hände wanderten weiter unter mein T-Shirt und hoben es an. Kurz lösten wir den Kuss, damit sie mir das T-Shirt ausziehen konnte. Mit nackten Oberkörper drückte ich sie näher an mich und fand mit meinem Mund wieder ihren.

Meine Hände ertasten ihren Rücken und fanden den BH. Ich öffnete ihn, der Kuss löste sich wieder, der BH war weg. Ihre Brüste waren wunderschön. Es fiel mir schwer den Blick wieder zu ihren Augen zu heben und ihren heißen Blick zu erwidern. Mit meiner rechten Hand stützte ich mich weiter ab und griff mit meiner Linken zu einer ihrer Brüste.

Kurze Zeit später hatten wir beide alle Kleidungstücke verloren und lagen nackt aufeinander. Meine Hände stützte ich neben ihrem Kopf ab.

„Bist du bereit?", flüsterte ich leise, um die Stimmung nicht zu verderben. Sie nickte und drückte ihre Lippen wieder auf meine. Nach der peinlichen, langen Suchen nach einem Kondom, ließ ich meinen steifen Penis in sie gleiten. Ich stieß auf Widerstand, glitt noch einmal heraus und wieder hinein. Sie löste den Kuss und ihr Gesicht verzog sich schmerzvoll. Ich fing an mich weiter zu bewegen und spürte schon jetzt, die Notwendigkeit zu kommen.

Ich zog sie wieder in einem stürmischen Kuss. Im Raum wurde es immer heißer und Schweiß bildete sich auf unseren Körpern.

Ich kam schnell und Murano gar nicht, doch sie schien es erwartete zu haben. Nackt lagen wir unter meiner Bettdecke und kuschelten miteinander. Durch die Aktion war ich ziemlich müde, doch sie schien noch putzmunter zu sein.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich. Das alles war so heiß, ich wollte es unbedingt wieder erleben. Ich hatte nur Angst, dass Murano es anders sah.

„Es war unser erstes Mal, da passiert wahrscheinlich immer so etwas", meinte sie nur und drückte sich näher an mich. Ich legte einem Arm um sie und zog sie noch näher. „Wie wäre es mit einer zweiten Nummer?", fragte sie mich und biss in mein Ohrläppchen.

„Ich wäre dafür", hörte ich Migi sagen. Fast hätte ich den miesen, perversen Parasiten vergessen und nun hatte er meine Stimmung verdorben.

„Gut, dann steig auf mich, du Hengst", sagte Murano und lachte.


End file.
